raylantestfandomcom-20200213-history
Movie Hub: Footers
Movie Footers The basic goal is simple: draw together Wikia communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new movies and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikias who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. How do I get my site included in the Wikia movie footer? :Note: Sites should ideally be submitted by the administration team of a site. If there is no team or the admin team has been inactive for six or more months, feel free to submit! If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below in the genre you feel is most appropriate for the movie you cover. Note that, with rare exception, a movie should only be placed in one footer. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wikia. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Sites should have: **A well-organized main page at the very least; this includes the navigation bar at the top **Wordmark and site background **About 100 pages of content. We realize the page count is unrealistic in some instances, so that will be determined on a case-by-case basis. *Any site participating in the footer will have a page created on the Movie Hub for their franchise for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check this entry once it is live and may take ownership of the page. *Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. *The new footers are mobile-friendly. *Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. My movie's genre isn't included. In most cases a movie can fit into multiple categories, so the best should be chosen when possible that most closely matches the genre. Should the situation arise where another footer is potentially needed, one may be created, but only if 1) the genre can't be included in any other category and 2) there are enough movies for the footer. I already have a footer. For footers that were created and maintained by Wikia staff, these will be removed by the beginning of summer. If a site was approved for the new footers, it will be added in place of the old footer. Footers created by users will not be touched at this time. Please note: any footers having the Wikia logo, the original logo from the old movie footers, or adapted from the old footer will be counted among footers that are removed. If you'd still like to keep the old footer, not maintained by Wikia staff, keep the following in mind: *The lists are very dated. Many of the wikias are small and abandoned since they were listed, and some are even abandoned without having been fully built. *If you want to keep the list, please remove any Wikia-based logos and links to the Hub. We're attempting to officially sponsor the new footers, so we want to limit any confusion over who is responsible for upkeep ;) *It is entirely possible to have multiple footers if you still want both the old list and a new footer. Your community will not be excluded. Submit your site! :Note: Sites with a ✓ have already been approved. Action-Adventure :Note: this footer has launched! Feel free to nominate other sites! *DC Comics Extended Universe ✓ *DC Movies ✓ *Die Hard (in crime footer) *The Expendables ✓ *The Fast and the Furious(awaiting admin approval) *Godzilla (declined) *Indiana Jones (awaiting admin approval) *Jurassic Park (awaiting admin approval) *King Kong ✓ *Mad Max (awaiting admin approval) *Marvel Cinematic Universe ✓ *Marvel Movies ✓ *Olympus Has Fallen ✓ *Saving Private Ryan *Spider-Man Films ✓ *Spy Kids ✓ *Taken *X-Men Movies (awaiting admin approval) Animated :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. :Note: this category is for animated films targeting younger audiences. *Barbie Movies ✓ *The Book of Life ✓ *Cars ✓ *Clone Troopers ✓ *DC Animated Movie Universe *Despicable Me *Disney *Disney Fairies *Dreamworks *Equestria Girls *Frozen *Happy Feet *Hotel Transylvania *How to Train Your Dragon *Kung Fu Panda *Ice Age *Land Before Time *Lilo and Stitch *Lion King *Madagascar *Monsters, Inc. *Pixar *Rio *Rise of the Guardians *Wreck-It Ralph Comedy :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *Ghostbusters *The Hangover *Monty Python *Pitch Perfect *Scary Movie Crime/Police/Spy :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. :Additional note: should not enough sites exist to flesh out this footer, sites will be moved to the Action-Adventure footer. *Die Hard ✓ *Die Hard Scenario ✓ *Fargo *The Godfather *James Bond *Jason Bourne *Lethal Weapon *Mission: Impossible Fantasy :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *The Chronicles of Narnia *Harry Potter *Hellboy *Highlander *Labyrinth *Lord of the Rings *The Mummy *Pirates of the Caribbean *Underworld *Willow *The Wizard of Oz Horror :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *The Cabin in the Woods *Child's Play *Evil Dead *Final Destination *Friday the 13th *Halloween *Horror Films *Nightmare on Elm Street *SAW *Scream *The Thing Science Fiction :Note: Sites currently in the box above are for illustrative purposes only. Once enough sites have agreed to inclusion, the footer will be updated and launched. *Alien *Alien vs. Predator *Avatar *Back to the Future *Judge Dredd *The Matrix *Men in Black *Pacific Rim *Planet of the Apes *Real Steel *Riddick *Star Wars *Terminator *Tron Category:Hubs